


Macy's

by Sandkopf



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU/AH, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, One Shot, light read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandkopf/pseuds/Sandkopf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written inspired by this prompt: Magnus works at Macy's in the makeup department. He's one of those people who do other people's makeup like a tutorial. Isabelle walks in and comes up to Magnus and while he's doing her makeup, he flirts with Alec who is with Isabelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macy's

**Author's Note:**

> This was originaly posted on my blog promptformalec.tumblr.com  
> Hope you enjoy.

Magnus was bored.

Today was one of those days were he woke up and whished he wouldn't have to get up, to just let the day pass without him contributing anything to it. Unfortunately, he had to earn money and his pride didn't allow him to call in sick when he was just being a lazy ass so he had climbed out of bed, complaining to his cat how much he didn't want to go and had finally arrived at his working place, Macy's makeup department. Although he loved his job, loved to help people getting pretty make up, loved to use his charm to sell them stuff, he just wasn't in the mood today. He had an appointment in five minutes with some girl and though he really tried to make himself look forward to it, he couldn't find the motivation to do so. He took over the appointment from a co-worker who was wise enough not to come on this horrible day and he hoped that it was not someone who would annoy him with complaints and bitching while he did his best to make his costumer look even more beautiful.

The five minutes passed like five hours and his counter was still empty. Then, with shock, Magnus noticed a group of giggling, hormone-driven girls coming near to him and he prayed to every divinity listening that those wouldn't be his appointment. They came to a stop a few feet away from him but since Magnus was blessed (or maybe cursed) with great hearing he could make out every word they were whispering to each other.

"You go!"

"No, you go!"

"You should go!"

And with every "go" they would push another girl into Magnus's direction.

Closing his eyes, Magnus took a deep, controlled breath, willing a smile on his lips to face the quest he was about to fight.  
"Hello!" finally, they had decided on one heroine to come and talk to Magnus directly. She was small, at least to Magnus, with brown hair reaching her shoulders. Huge, equally brown eyes were looking up to him, a grin lightening up her whole face, her foundation makeup not able to hide the blush on her cheeks. The one word greeting was high-pitched and accompanied by another roll of giggles.

"Hello." Magnus answered, switching into as-professional-as-he-could-master mode and smiled down at the girl. "How may I help you."

Snickering, she looked back to her group of friends who were giving her thumb-ups and nodded encourangingly.

"Well." she continued and started to play with her hair. "I was wondering." Giggle, giggle "If you would do..." she met Magnus's gaze and squeeked before finishing her sentences in high speed. "WoulddoLara'smakeup?" she pointed at one of her friends, who started blushing furiously.

"That's not fair!" probably-Lara exclaimed but she didn't seem that offended. The group was cheering for Lara, to go for it, to not let the chance pass.

Really, Magnus had nothing against attention (quite the opposite) but he still wished flirting attempts wouldn't come from thriteen-years-old who couldn't even have a conversation without bursting into happy-emberassed laughter.

"Well." Magnus started, about to ask them if they were the ones he had scheduled when a strong, female voice interrupted him.  
"Excuse me?"

Magnus lifted his gaze, the group's eyes following to see a woman clothed in a short, red dress that hugged her figure nicely, accompanied by high heeled boots giving her an intimidating posture. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and her dark eyes told everyone that on joke on her would destroy you. Her whole composure pulsed with self-esteem and pride. This woman knew what she wanted and knew how to get it and if anyone would try get in her way she wouldn't have mercy.

The girl's giggle turned into an astonished "Whow" as they parted a little to not stand in her way anymore. They looked up to her as if she were some kind of goddess.

"Are you Magnus Bane?" she asked, directly adressing Magnus and completely ignoring the little worshippers around her.  
"That one I am." Magnus answered.

"Then I have an appointment with you." she strutted over to him, her heels clicking on the floor. "I'm Izzy Lightwood."  
As the words fell, relief went through Magnus. Not only did he like the girl's confidence at once but also did the other girls retreat slowly, clearly accepting their defeat.

"Hello Izzy." he answered and held out his hands for her to shake. She had a firm grip.

Just then did Magnus notice that a man was standing behind Izzy, with equally black hair and a similiar shape of the face. He was looking a little exhausted, his hair sticking up in random places and his eyes heavy as if the only thing he wanted right now was to take a nap. Magnus was momentarily flabbergasted at the sight of the man, especially his eyes because they were a beautiful shade of blue, rich and strong, even though they looked sleepy.

"This is my brother Alec." Izzy said and Magnus was caught out of his admiring. She must have realized Magnus staring because she grinned mischievously at him, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Alec." Magnus said politely, nodding to the brother and using it as an opportunity to let his eyes wander over his body. As it seemed, Alec didn't know what a beauty he was because he did nothing to highlighten the color of his eyes, or his height or anything. It was Magnus's job to give people make overs, he could tell by one look what would suit a person best, which colors, which fabric and he often analized strangers passing by. Yet, looking at the grey, washed-out t-shirt this Alec was wearing, and the jeans that had a ripped hole in the left knee, Magnus didn't feel the immediate urge to take this one out shopping but found it rather endearing that he didn't know even the basics of fashion. This was extremely funny having his sister as comparison beside him, who seemed to have a natural talent of finding the right styling.

Alec nodded back in greeting.

"Well." Izzy said, locking her eyes with Magnus. "Judging from your perfect eye-makeup I dare let you do mine, too." she said and flopped down in Magnus's chair in front of the mirror.

"It would be an honor." Magnus answered.

Suddenly, this day got a whole lot better.

 

Magnus was indescribable grateful for the motivation to get up this morning and come to work.

Isabelle Lightwood was a great costumer, knowing the newest gossip, the newest trends and open for opinions and discussions about said gossip and trends.

Even better was her companion, her older brother Alec, who sat on a stool beside Izzy, watching Magnus applying makeup on his sister's face. Izzy had wanted him to show her the new collection and something that fit to her dress so Magnus did as asked and told her with every step what he was doing.

"And now, one could say that the eyeshadow would be done." he said and allowed her to open her eyes. "And I would definitely let you out on the street like this." she nodded understandingly, admiring her appearance in the mirror. "But I happen to know the final touch to perfect your look." he finished and held up a green palette of eye shadow for her to see. "It's a different brand but it fits perfectly and is just as waterproof."

"Let's see." Izzy said and closed hair eyes again, allowing Magnus to continue his magic on her.

Since it was his job to explain every little detail to Izzy, he unfortunately didn't have much time to talk to Alec but every now and then, he would glance over to the man and he would always find Alec's eyes somewhere on Magnus's body. Whenever their gazes met, Alec would quickly look away pretending to be suddenly interested in the room or his hands or the shopping bags he had to carry for his sister but Magnus wanted Alec's whole attention, wanted him to take in every single detail and more.

"Done!" Magnus happily exclaimed and was satisfied with the astonished inhale Izzy performed as she saw the result of Magnus's work.

"It's gorgous!" she said and turned to her brother who quickly moved his eyes from Magnus's collarbone to Izzy's face.

"What do you think?" she asked him. Magnus wanted to snicker at the completely confused expression Alec was giving her, as if Izzy had started talking in a foreign language.

"You look great." he finally said and it sounded so rehearsed that Magnus couldn't hold in the little laughter that escaped his throat. Yes, this man absolutely had no clue about fashion.

Apparently picking up on Magnus's reaction, Izzy turned to him again. "It's awful isn't it? It's what he says all the time." then she turned back to her brother" Seriously, Alec, you're pretty useless on these trips."

"Excuse me?" Alec sputtered. "It's not like I asked coming with you. You forced me."

"Because you needed new clothes! This is my reward for the stressful day." she motioned her hand over her face to make her point clear. "So don't use your lies on me."

"Lies?" Alec's tone became lower and he quickly glanced over to Magnus for help who was listening with a bright grin. It was amusing to see two siblings bickering at each other and still see how much they cared for each other.

"What do you mean with lies? I'm not lying. You do look great."

"You're such a bad lier!" Izzy said turning once again to Magnus for confirmation. "Isn't he?"

Magnus had to admit, that Alec was indeed a bad lier. His practiced "You look great." seemed to be the excuse he always used when he didn't know what to say anymore and it seemed that it had pleased Izzy in the past so he stuck with it over the years until it was so overused that it sounded like a lie.

"I would say he's just too mesmerized that he can't put it into the right words." Magnus said helpfully, looking at Alec as he answered.

Alec's cheeks reddened sweetly, his expression melting into a grateful one, with a little smile and glow in his eyes.

What Magnus said was true but not only in regard to Alec but also in regard to Magnus. He found himself mesmerized by the way Alec talked and acted. In a world where so much lies and fakes existed, Alec was a fresh breeze of honesty that only had little change to blow. Magnus covered so many lies as a living, created masks to hide the true nature of people but Alec Lightwood didn't tolerate a mask. His face was without any lie, his whole being seemed so innocently honest that Magnus couldn't help feel intrigued by him.

"Whatever!" Izzy exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air while standig up. "I'll buy that green palette and the light concealer." she said to Magnus pointing at the requested object.

"As you wish."

"We're leaving?" Alec asked but when he said it Magnus would have expected a hopeful tone. As far as he could tell Alec really wanted to leave and sleep but something in his voice sounded a little disappointed.

Izzy just rolled her eyes in amusement as she handed over the money for her makeup supplies not caring to give the statement a proper answer.

Magnus, too, was a little sad when he said his good-byes to the siblings. He wouldn't have thought that his day could be saved in such a nice way.

When they were about to leave, Izzy already a few feet ahead while Alec gathered the shopping bags, Magnus caught Alec's wrist out of a reflex. The sudden movement made Alec turn around and almost lose the bags in his hand. Surprised he looked up to Magnus.

"As for you." Magnus said, took Alec's hand in his and started writing his number down with a black eye-liner "Call me." With a wink, he released Alec who stared astonished at the numbers scribbled on his hand, then back to Magnus and finally went after Izzy who was calling for him.

Magnus thanked every divinity listening for the chance to meet Alec Lightwood. With a little luck, his life would get a new exciting touch in form of a young, handsome man if Alec would remember calling him.

And he would remember.

That eye-liner was waterproof.


End file.
